Based off Real Events!
by Braco Boy
Summary: It's not my fault he was so unmemorable.


So, I always considered Demyx and Luxord to be the oddballs of the org. Especially Luxord. You didn't know his name, he sorta just pops in the game and he leaves it soon after. He was actually pretty forgettable to me the first time I played through the game. But I love him-when he's with my Larlar- nonetheless.

A wall of cards surrounded Sora's friends, going around them faster and faster until slowing down and floating away, leaving nothing behind. Sora stood in absolute bewilderment as he stared at the empty space where his friends once stood.

"the hell," he questioned.

But he wasn't given much time to absorb the shock of it all as his next enemy appeared out of nowhere, standing proudly with that really overconfident, cocky smirk on his face. Just thinking about it made Sora pissed as hell. This was the guy who had taken his friends away-his beloved Ri-er…Kairi from him!

"You-," he said in an angered, yet slightly surprised tone.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities," Luxord said, that smirk still on that limey face of his.

"-who are you," Sora then said.

And the smirk was wiped off like nobody's business. The pun was intended.

"What," Luxord said. "…wait-wait…what?"

"Seriously," Sora said, lowering his weapon a bit. "I mean…who are you?"

"I don't understand," Luxord said, putting his hand of cards down. "I mean, what do you inquire-"

"No big words," Sora said. "Using big words does not build character. It only makes you sound like an ass." he then smirked and chuckled a bit. "Which is probably why you're so unmemorable to me…"

Luxord frowned. He did not find that to be very funny…

"I mean seriously," Sora said. "You just showed up once…everyone else showed up at least twice in the game." Sora shrugged a bit. "And you never really mentioned you're name either…were you trying to be mysterious or something?"

"No," Luxord said, shaking his head. "I wasn't really going for that…in fact; I was going for quite the opposite."

"You did a terrible job," Sora said. "I mean…I remember Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Xemnas….I even remember the guy in the sitar-and he never mentioned his name either." Sora paused for a moment and then shivered a bit. "I even remember Axel…"

"But not me?"

"Nope…"

"…"

"It's not you're fault," Sora said. "I mean, you were in the Pirates of the Caribbean…not much help there."

"I suppose," Luxord said, looking up a bit.

"Yeah," Sora said, "I mean…the third one was terrible."

"Yes, it most certainly was," Luxord said. "But….didn't this game come out before the third one?'

"…"

"It did, didn't it," Luxord said with a sigh.

"Yeah…."

"Thought so," Luxord muttered.

"…so," Sora said awkwardly. He looked around and gave a rather weak looking smile. "Where'd you out my friends, hmm? Kinda lonely up here…with you….err…"

"Luxord," Luxord said in a haughty tone. He was becoming very annoyed with his current situation. "I'm Luxord. And as for your friends; I've removed them from the area as I figured they would only get in the way of our battle!"

Sora nodded his head very slowly.

"And you will not be getting them back-ever," Luxord said.

"Wow, that almost sounded like a threat," Sora said with a smirk. "You see, this is what you should have been doing all along. Then I would have found you more threatening to begin with."

Luxord facepalmed.

"Ok then," Sora said, stretching out his arms a bit for the upcoming battle. "Let's get this battle started." He grabbed hold of his weapon and went into his standard fighting position. "It'll be nice to see what your powers are…"

"…you don't know what my powers are," Luxord asked suddenly.

"No, should I," Sora asked.

"Well…I thought it was obvious," Luxord said. "I mean…the first time you fight my nobodies you had to get to them before you ran out of time otherwise they'd disappear." he looked to Sora nervously. "I mean…it seems sort of obvious….right?"

"You have the power of running away," Sora asked.

Luxord paled.

"For a guy who sounds English, you take a very French approach to things," Sora said with a laugh.

"TIME," Luxord hissed angrily. "I have control over time."

"..."

"…"

"Oh," Sora said. He chuckled nervously. "I…didn't know that…"

"Apparently," Luxord said, gritting his teeth together. "Let's just get this bloody battle-"

"You're nobody's were so weak I guess I never took the _time _to think about it," Sora said. "I mean, it only took me SECONDS to destroy them." He smiled.

"…"

Detecting the ever-growing strain, Sora decided a change of subject was at hand again.

"…so," Sora said. "…that battle?"

"Righto," Luxord muttered, though by now he was anything but in the mood to really fight. Strangle the boy? Yes. Fight? No. Maul? Yes. Actually take a strategy as how to? No. He pulled out his deck of cards and stared intensively at Sora. "The first one to run out of time is the loser," he stated.

"Wait," sora said.

"Now what," Luxord asked, the words hissing out of him like an overheated teapot.

"Where's your weapon," Sora asked, pointing over to the platinum blonde.

"..."

Luxord made the decision to just keep his mouth shut. Because if he said anything, just one thing, he'd end up regretting it later. So he did a card trick, hoping it would give a hint to Sora as to what his possible weapon might be-though he doubted the boy would get it-and managed to pull of a semi-real smirk.

"You know the rules…"

Sora made a face. "Rules? What rules?"

Luxord's right eye twitched a bit.

"Rules," he said. "As in the rules of the games you're about to play?"

Sora just stared at Luxord with that famous blank expression of his.

Luxord took a deep breath and slowly let the air out. "When fighting my lesser nobody you get challenged into one of my games…and depending on your answer you either won munny or were turned into a card."

Sora's expression remained the same.

"…you never played," Luxord said sadly, "have you?"

"Did you not just here me boast about how easy your nobody's were," Sora questioned. "I mean; all they did was float around aimlessly. I honestly thought they were retarded for a while…actually; I still think they are." Sora frowned. "You should probably have them checked."

The amount of munny Luxord was going to have to spend on therapy was now ranging in the hundreds of thousands. He took another breath in an attempt to not pull out a gun and shoot the boy-especially since Xigbar was now gone and using one of his guns would be rather inappropriate.-and gave another long sigh.

"If you had waited long enough you would have seen that they will challenge you," Luxord said in the calmest tone he could muster.

"Why would I wait for some weak nobody to attack me," Sora questioned. "I mean, you actually expected me to lie around and wait for your weak nobodies to attempt to actually lay damage on me?"

The amount was now in the million range.

"Yes," Luxord said. "Forgive me, but my assumption was that the Keyblade master was a patient young man…"

"Wow, you're really not good at this whole bad guy thing, are you," Sora said.

"…"

"…just saying," Sora said.

Luxord began to shuffle his deck of cards. His eyes continued to focus hard on the boy, as his hatred would not let him break away. Despite not having a heart, Luxord was quite sure he was going to be quite pleased with himself once this battle was over.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

"What," Sora asked.

"I'm going to cause you pain," Luxord said. "And it will hurt quite a bit. And I will enjoy it. I will enjoy every minute of it…much more than I should." His tine of voice couldn't be anymore frightening. "I hope you suffer…"

Sora smiled.

"You see," he said. "That's how a bad guy should sound!"

Oh gods help him.


End file.
